


Alone Time

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: You had pictured sex with Dean Winchester many times, but nothing quite compared to the real thing.





	Alone Time

It had been quite awhile since you’d had any alone time in the bunker, but with Dean and Sam leaving and you ‘getting some alone time’, you figured it would be the best time to let off some stress.  The solution?  Masturbation.

Once you made sure Sam and Dean were gone, you ran up to your quarters, leaving the door open and quickly taking off your pants and panties.  You were in no hurry, as Sam and Dean were usually gone for a few days minimum, but you wanted to get off as much as possible, starting from the time they left to the time they got back.

You laid down on your bed, getting comfortable and propping your head up on two pillows, taking a deep breath and finding your happy place: with Dean.  The thought of his warm body next to you, contrasting against the cool air of the bunker gave you goosebumps, making your nipples harden.  You chewed your bottom lip as one of your hands moved upward over your shirt, teasing your hardened nipples until you couldn’t take it anymore and slid your other hand under your braless shirt.

You traced your hand over your abdomen and chest, pretending it was Dean’s hands instead.  The thought made you moan softly as you traced your nipple, squeezing it gently.  You raised your other hand to your lips, licking at the pads of your fingers before bringing it down to your other nipple.  It felt as if his warm mouth was against it, tracing the nub and flicking it with his tongue.

Your hips rolled without your permission as if your body were telling you that you needed to stimulate your clit.  But you weren’t ready for that, not yet.  You wanted to take your time with this.  Instead, you continued tracing your nipples with your fingers, flicking them every now and then.  You could feel your entrance growing wetter and wetter by the minute, wanting something inside it.Not able to take it anymore, one of your hands moved down your body, tracing your curves as it moved downward slowly, almost torturously, teasing yourself.  Another moan escaped your lips as your fingers finally touched your clit, rubbing gentle circles around it.

" _ Fuck _ ," you moaned gently, turning your head to the side and opening your eyes.  You nearly had a heart attack when you discovered Dean standing there, a smirk playing at his lips as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," he said with a chuckle.

You sat up quickly, your face going red as you tried covering yourself up.  "D- Dean, what are you doing back here?  I thought you'd be gone longer.  I, uh-"

Dean held his hand up, silencing you automatically.  "I had a change of heart.  Sam wants to tackle this one alone, so I thought I'd come back to deliver the good news, but as it turns out, you're already having fun without me.  Now that's not very fair, is it?" he purred, making you wonder if you were dreaming.

"What are you doing?" you asked, not entirely sure where this was going.  Was he teasing you?  Did he know about your crush on him?

He blinked once.  "I thought I was making it obvious.  You."

"B- but, you don't even like me," you said without thinking.  "I mean, I know you like me, you let me join you guys, but, uh, like me like  _ that _ ," you stammered, shaking your head as you spoke.  It all had to be a dream.

Dean took a few steps closer.  "I do like you, though.  A lot."

" _ Oh _ ," you whispered softly.  "So what should we do about it?"

He grinned, climbing onto your bed and pinning your arms to your sides.  "I say we have a little fun," Dean said, rolling his hips onto yours for emphasis.  You could feel his hardening cock against your hips, making you moan loudly.

"Yes, please," you said, your body beginning to shake in anticipation for what was about to happen.  All the times you had imagined, you never thought this would become a reality.

Dean smiled as he rolled his hips again, moving forward and taking the hem of your shirt between his teeth, pulling it up.  "It's really too bad you already took your panties off," he whispered once he let go when your shirt was at your neck.

You whimpered, wishing you hadn't taken them off as well, but you had so you needed to make due.  Your body continued to shake as he took your left nipple between his teeth, nibbling on the nub gently.  You could feel his warm breath against it, causing the goose bumps to rise over your body once more.

"Dean," you whispered, wanting more of him right then.  If you were being honest with yourself, you no longer cared about patience.  You wanted Dean inside of you right then, but you could tell he would be taking his sweet time with you by the smirk on his face.

As he began sucking on your left nipple, his hand traced upward on your body, reaching your other nipple and taking it between his fingers, rolling it and flicking occasionally.  Your back arched off the bed slightly as you moaned.  Dean knew what he was doing, there was no denying that.

"Dean, please, touch me," you whined, rolling your hips upward into his, making him grunt.

"Where, baby girl?" he asked.  The name alone nearly made you cum.  You could feel yourself dripping onto the bed.

"You know where."

"I want you to beg me," Dean growled, taking your nipple back into his mouth like you hadn't said anything at all.

You groaned in response, but you both knew that you would give in quickly.  "Touch me, Dean.  Please."

"Where?"

"My clit.  Please touch my clit.  I'm begging you," you whined, rolling your hips once more.

Dean kept his mouth on your nipple, but lowered his hand, rubbing circles around your clit, just as you had asked.  And feeling him there, rubbing gently before going a little harder was like magic.  You could feel your entrance squeezing around nothing as it begged for something inside it.  Your moans filled the room as you continued rolling your hips upward against Dean's fingers, wanting him to go lower.  You wanted to feel his fingers inside you.

"Do you want me to go lower, baby girl?" Dean asked, licking around your nipple.

"Yes."

"You want me to finger your pussy?" he asked again, the smirk returning to his face as your face went red.  You'd never had anyone talk dirty to you, but oh hell, you liked it.  You liked it a lot.

"Yes, please finger my pussy, Dean," you begged, rolling your hips a few more times as he lowered his hand and slid a finger inside you easily.

"God, you're so wet for me, baby girl.  It is all for me, isn't it?" he asked, pulling his finger out slightly before sliding it back in.

"Yes, it's all for you, Dean," you whispered, clutching at his hand.  He intertwined your fingers with his, smiling down at you as he added another finger.  "Your fingers f- feel so good."

"Good," he growled, crooking his fingers upward and hitting your g-spot.  You practically screamed, your back arching completely off the bed.  You could feel your orgasm building in your abdomen, threatening to overcome you, but you didn't want to cum yet.  Not until he was inside you, rolling his cock into you.  "Tell me what you want, baby girl," he said as if listening in on your thoughts.

"Your cock," you said quickly.  "I want your cock."

He chuckled quietly, arching his fingers upward again and earning another moan from your lips.  "That can be arranged," he purred.  Dean pulled his fingers from your entrance gently and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers down his legs, kicking them off the side of the bed.  He spit in his hand, using it to rub on his cock before lining himself up with your entrance.

Before entering you, he looked up.  "I want to hear you beg for it like a little slut," he said.

"Please fuck my pussy, Dean.  I need your cock inside me, please fuck me," you whined, clutching at the bedsheets with your fists.  While the begging was coming easily for you, it was still rather awkward to do it.  Dean seemed to enjoy it, though.  You could feel his cock twitch against your entrance, making both of you moan loudly.

He slowly pushed the fat head of his cock into you.  It stung slightly, but you didn't mind all the much.  The pleasure eventually squashed the discomfort you felt as he pushed in further until he was seated inside of you, hips flush against you.

"So warm and wet, baby girl.  You feel so good," Dean moaned, throwing his head back.

You watched as he did so, feeling yourself clench around him.  You couldn't help it, you were so close.  Everything Dean did, every little movement drove you crazy and drove you closer to the point of no return.

He began rolling his hips, driving his cock deeper inside you.  You could feel the tip rutting against your g-spot, bringing a moan from your lips as your back arched off the bed again.  "W- wet for you," you whispered as he bent down, his lips pressing against yours.

His lips were moist, tongue warm as he pushed it against yours.  You explored one another's mouths as he thrust into you gently at first, but going faster as the two of you grew more desperate for release.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, a line of saliva following.  "I want you to cum for me, baby girl.  Cum hard on my cock," he said, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

"Y- yes, sir," you said, trying to be sarcastic, but from the moan that escaped Dean, you could tell he liked it.  He liked the power that came with the name, just like you liked the feeling of being called baby girl.

A smirk of your own pulled up a corner of your lips.  "Fuck me, sir," you whined, staring at him through your lashes as you rolled your own hips, the corners of your vision beginning to turn white as your release approached rapidly.

"Oh God," Dean moan, his movements growing erratic as he thrust into you wantonly.  Both of you hit your orgasm at the same time, the feeling washing over you as you came hard on Dean's cock, clenching around him.  You could feel his come shooting inside you as you both moved your hips erratically against one another.

" _ Dean _ ," you moaned out, your hands clutching his short hair and pulling.

" _ Baby girl, _ " he responded, bending his head down further and latching his lips to your neck, sucking hard as he continued moving his hips, riding out his orgasm.  As you both finished, he pulled away from your neck and moved his cock out of you gently before collapsing next to you.

"Holy shit," you whispered, running your fingers through your hair, your chest heaving.  You had pictured sex with Dean Winchester many times, but nothing quite compared to the real thing and knowing he felt the same about you made your heart flutter in your chest.

Dean turned onto his side, a smile resting on his face.  "So... d'you want to grab dinner sometime?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking requests!


End file.
